


受孕

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 发情期是个好设定, 大王怀孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Frieza/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	受孕

贝利布露仔细检查了仪器显示出来的数据后回身对着坐在椅子上的宇宙帝王汇报情况：“大王，所有数据都显示，您怀孕了。”  
飞船上的每一个战士都战战兢兢地保持端正的站势，额上禁不住渗出冷汗，他们的顶头上司——暴君弗利萨——竟然怀孕了！虽然多多少少都有耳闻，弗利萨是单体繁殖的冰冻恶魔族，当初库尔德王就是自己生下了弗利萨与他的哥哥古拉，只是谁也不知道冰冻恶魔族到底是如何生殖，眼下也只有弗利萨的保姆贝利布露小姐对这件事比较清晰且敢于在他们的暴君面前轻描淡写地提起这件事了。  
“果然……”弗利萨就像是早有预料般并未生气，仅仅掌心摸了摸自己的腹部。“胚胎还健康吗？”  
“很健康，大王。”  
“呵呵呵……”弗利萨心情很好地轻笑几声挥手让士兵们都退下。“你们去休息吧。”  
“是……！”  
保姆小姐眯着她那双老成的眼睛像是能够看透人心，她轻轻飘到弗利萨的座位旁边压低声音放缓语气：“大王，我想您一定会生出一个强大的孩子的。”  
“哼，这可是我弗利萨的孩子。”弗利萨继续温柔抚摸着已经培养起小生命的腹部。“不管我自己再怎么强大，终究孙悟空和贝吉塔是两个人，有一个孩子也可以帮我对付他们。况且他们赛亚人的后代也很麻烦，赛亚人这个种族本身就很难缠。”  
“您说得是。”贝利布露微微颔首。  
“不过赛亚人的基因某种程度上也是个优点，他们的特点加以利用起来也是个不错的武器，贝利布露小姐你看啊，这就是我的计划。”暴君略显得意地揉着自己的小腹。  
“您是说……”保姆小姐突然察觉。“莫非……这个孩子是……”  
“哼哼哼……”弗利萨轻笑几声。“这是孙悟空的孩子。”  
虽然想到了，可是当保姆听到弗利萨亲口说出来时还是有些震惊，这位宇宙帝王一直专注于如何向孙悟空复仇以及如何亲手解决孙悟空，虽然目的仍然是为了解决赛亚人，可这样的付出，若是以往的大王绝对做不出来这种事，某种程度上自从那美克星一役以来大王就被孙悟空改变了太多，孙悟空这个赛亚人可真是神奇。  
“是在上次去地球的时候吗？”贝利布露询问着，两个月前大王在发情期战力状态很不稳所以想着也许不会被发现就去了地球。  
“对，就在上次，孙悟空恐怕做梦也不会想到我会把他的孩子培养成专门抹杀他的武器。”  
其实这个想法也是偶然形成的，弗利萨一开始并未想到，两个月前弗利萨去地球寻找龙珠，只是他并没有走下飞船而是派出些下级战士以免被那些地球人发现。  
对于弗利萨来说发情期是一年中最难熬的时段，冰冻恶魔族的体温会逐渐升高到适合生育的温度，单体繁殖的情况下只要假想怀孕便可产下子嗣，只是弗利萨一直服用药物避孕，生育是件麻烦的事，最好还是控制一下到了特定的年龄再繁殖。  
飞船上的战士们都被驱散出去找龙珠了，只有保姆小姐在尽职尽责地守在旁边，弗利萨吃下药后让贝利布露退出房间他自己一个人休息一会儿。  
尽管气的强度很不稳定还是被孙悟空他们捕捉到了，只是这种诡异的状态让众人很疑惑不知是怎么回事，孙悟空想还是先让同伴们去寻找下那些陌生的气息——也许是弗利萨军——自己用瞬间移动去看看情况。原本贝吉塔并不想放过这个可以教训弗利萨的机会，转念一想并不是最强状态的弗利萨就算打赢了也没什么意思就去寻找弗利萨军了。  
悟空瞬移到飞船内确认的确是弗利萨的飞船，这些结构他很熟悉，只是里面没有一个人，是都出去了吗？弗利萨的气就在身旁，只是很不稳定，忽高忽低，转身看到坐在飞船中心座位上的人形白蜥蜴，弗利萨阖着眼眸像是睡着了，可是喘息略显急促，是生病了吗？  
“弗利萨，你还好吗？”孙悟空很单纯地想要关心他，无论弗利萨是不是宇宙第一的恶人，对方听到声音有些吃力地睁开眼睛露出略显朦胧的红瞳：“孙悟空……？孙悟空？”弗利萨清醒了过来只是身体尚且跟不上大脑的反应。  
“别紧张别紧张，我看你很不舒服的样子。”赛亚人连忙摆手表示自己没有恶意，真奇怪，他可是好人啊为什么倒显得他是坏人？  
“哼……”弗利萨轻哼一声改变了一下姿势，以往总是轻轻抽动的尾巴尖此刻也没有生气地垂了下来。“你竟然会关心我。”  
“当然了，无论多么强大的人面对病痛的时候还是很脆弱的，像我在某个未来就得了心脏病然后死掉了。而且我也不希望你生病，否则我就少了一个强力的对手了。”  
弗利萨的嗅觉并不灵敏，冰冻恶魔族的嗅觉通常如此，他们并不靠嗅觉生存，只是眼下发情期的作用像是嗅到了一丝从这个赛亚人身上散发出来的雄性荷尔蒙的气息，很陌生，弗利萨看到孙悟空心里眼里只有恨意，这般暧昧不明的心情还是头一遭。  
“呵呵呵，还真想看看你得心脏病的样子。”弗利萨故作轻松地调笑着，并不想被孙悟空同情。  
“很痛苦的，真的这辈子都不想再生病了。”  
为什么孙悟空进到飞船里面却没有人告诉他呢？想了想想起飞船上的人都去找龙珠了，孙悟空会瞬移，恐怕贝利布露小姐没有看到他吧。  
“只有你自己吗，孙悟空？”  
“嗯。”  
“哼，我还真是被小瞧了啊，不过这也是你想要的吧，如果我们战斗起来的话会把你那些很看重的杂碎们卷进来的。”弗利萨勉力支撑着想要站起来双腿却使不上力。  
孙悟空按住他不让他从座位上起来“我本来只是来看看情况，你的气很不稳定，现在我不会和你战斗，要战斗的话就等你病好了再说。”掌心传递来的温度有些灼人，孙悟空是了解的，弗利萨的体表温度偏低并不会像现在这样仿佛发烧了一样。“弗利萨，你发烧了吗？”略微手忙脚乱地摸了摸人形蜥蜴的额头，记得悟饭小时候发烧琪琪就是这样测温度的。  
“真恶心啊……”弗利萨指的当然是和孙悟空因战斗以外的情况发生肢体接触这件事，不过眼下对方的体温刚刚好，略微覆着薄茧的掌心贴合着额头的皮肤还挺舒服的，从对方的衣服上散发出轻微的汗味以及洗涤剂的味道，不由皱了皱鼻子：“真有够恶心……”  
“好啦好啦，你都说了两遍了。”孙悟空拿开手。“那我不碰你了。”  
说着，孙悟空即将再用瞬移离开，弗利萨的视野也因为发情期变得格外模糊，迷迷糊糊地伸出手扯住孙悟空的武道服意为不让他离开。  
孙悟空不解：“做什么？你不让我碰你你自己却来碰我。”这句话听起来像是在抱怨，真是狼狈啊，宇宙帝王在发情期的时段里竟然挽留自己的仇敌，不过就在这个瞬间弗利萨想到了个好办法，既然冰冻恶魔族可以假想怀孕并自体繁殖，那么可不可以生下与其余种族的混血呢？  
弗利萨想着自己一定是疯了才会想到这个点子，和什么种族不好，偏偏是赛亚人，即使赛亚人也没什么，偏偏是孙悟空。没办法啊，眼下这里只有孙悟空且自己正在发情期，千载难逢的好机会。  
没关系，那就孙悟空吧，弗利萨勾起涂着口黑的嘴唇，就让我来试验一下最强的弗利萨大王与赛亚人基因混血生下来的孩子有多强吧。  
暴君摊开双手作出一副欢迎的姿态：“来吧，孙悟空。”  
“什么？”赛亚人并不懂他的意思。  
“交尾，或者说性交，只要这样做我就可以恢复了。”弗利萨没想到他竟然没懂，明明都是两个孩子的父亲了，莫非都是他的妻子主动吗？  
“原来是这样，好奇怪的病啊，不过让我来帮你没问题吗？”好在他是个蠢货根本想不到自己的计划只是当作这是治病的方法。  
“没关系，这里就只有你能帮忙了。”  
赛亚人性交是为了繁殖，这是烙印在基因里的本能，孙悟空半蹲半跪地在弗利萨腿间帮他舔着下体，外星生物真奇怪啊，明明是男人却没有男性的生殖器，和地球上是相反的吗？不过这个问题孙悟空就算想也想不明白索性也就将其抛于脑后专心扩张下体的洞穴。  
弗利萨本就处于发情期，轻微的触碰就能激起一阵阵如同涟漪般的酥麻快感，这只小猴子虽然舌技不怎么值得夸奖却也的确取悦到了这位暴君，喉间不时发出几声舒服的喟叹。  
孙悟空抬起眼睛从下往上看了眼弗利萨的反应，这样无辜纯洁的一双眼睛在弗利萨的视角看来真是恶心地令人想吐，可是自己正在他的舔弄下逐渐品尝到快感，是不是自己也要变得恶心起来了？  
弗利萨这样子应该是觉得舒服吧，悟空抽出黏着分泌出来淫液的手指拉下裤子将尺寸卓绝的粗大抵上穴口，咽了咽口水：“我要进去了哦。”当初他与琪琪同房时因为莽撞还因此弄疼了琪琪，所以眼下不敢太过鲁莽并且事先告知了一声，随后性器整个进入到冰冻恶魔族的身体里。  
也许是体型差距悟空觉得穴肉一直在绞着自己的粗大，抽插略显困难，不过弗利萨的身体也在努力接纳着入侵者，下体柔软地仿佛蚌肉，孙悟空将弗利萨双腿抬高让他几乎平躺在椅子上，这个姿势他也能清晰地看到交合处，身体吞吃着孙悟空的性器竟然还感受到了欢愉，这还真是疯狂啊，不过也就这一次，弗利萨的尾巴舒爽地卷上悟空的大腿，仅有的三根脚趾也舒服地蜷起。  
疯狂的翻云覆雨一番后以孙悟空将精液射在弗利萨身体里结束，结束射精高潮后的悟空恍然意识到自己方才做了什么：“啊……那个，不好意思，我射在里面了……”  
“呵……呵……”疲累像是海浪席卷全身，连眼皮都变得沉重起来，弗利萨一边喘息一边轻笑着。“没有关系……”不如说这正是他的目的。  
孙悟空从他身体里退出来穿好衣服复又将手掌覆在额头：“你现在感觉好些了吗？”  
弗利萨只觉得恶心，拍开他的手嫌恶地甩了甩：“别碰我。”  
“所以你现在是病好了没有啊？”  
“这没你什么事了。”弗利萨下了逐客令，孙悟空撇了撇嘴，此时听到门外弗利萨的保姆小姐的声音于是只得先屏息寻找同伴们的气息：“等你病好了我们再战斗吧。”  
“哼……”好啊，只是到时候你会大吃一惊吧。  
因为那群地球人的阻挠龙珠的收集并不顺利，且下级战士根本不能当做战力，可以说被教训得七零八落地，算了算了，弗利萨现在正处于特殊时期根本没心情生气，告知军师让他返航离开地球吧，等他身体状态好些了再来。  
弗利萨坐在他的王座上睥睨着显示屏上映照出来的宇宙光景揉抚着自己的小腹，稍微有点迫不及待了，这个新的战士会成长成什么样子呢？


End file.
